What's happening to me?
by gleeeeeefanficsmuthafuckas
Summary: Slightly AU. It's the beginning of senior year, Blaine's a senior too, they never had that whole thing with Santana coming out, her and Brittany got together in the summer. Rated M because there might be smut. Please review, this is my first!
1. Chapter 1

"Britt, you can't be serious!" I yelled over the phone. How could Brittany dump me? Sure we hadn't been doing so great lately, and I always had my doubts that she didn't really know what she was doing with me, maybe she was just going with the flow. As much as I don't like to say it, she _is _stupid. "Santana I'm sorry I just don't have feelings for you that way." I hung up the phone angrily and stormed down the empty hall. School was over and it was time for glee, Brittany hadn't shown up to school today, she knows she isn't graduating, so what's the point? I stormed out of the door into the cool September air. Fuck glee, after what just happened there was no way I was going. _Jesus Christ it's cold for September._ I shivered and picked up the pace as I speed-walked to my car. I reached into my bag for my keys and realized I forgot them in my locker. I _so_ was not in the mood for this. "What, the, fuck!" I screamed, kicking the front tire by the driver's side between each word.

"Whoa, somebody's angry..." I whirled around at that to see Blaine. "Look, twinkle toes, I'm not in the mood." He arched one triangular eyebrow and smirked at me. "You look like you need a ride. C'mon." I didn't really know Blaine but I didn't particularly dislike him. I shrugged and followed behind. It would be rude to turn down a free ride, and I didn't feel like being alone right now. "So why aren't you doing to glee?" He asked. "Why aren't you?" I countered. "I asked you first." "I asked you second." We sat there in his car smirking at each other for a little bit. _When did the alpha gay get hot?_ I mean, damn, I knew he looked better once he had decreased his immense amount of hair gel, but I've never noticed how attractive he_ really_ is. What the hell am I doing, swooning over a gay guy after my girlfriend just dumped me? "If you must know," he said, interrupting my thoughts, "Kurt and I we… we kind of… broke up." My jaw dropped in surprise. "Are you serious? But you guys were so happy together I thought." "What, no sarcastic comment?" He joked. "Not today."

We drove in silence for the most part, him humming some of the time. We pulled up to his house and I looked over at him. "You look like you could use some company, and so could I, and you're one of the only people in glee club I can actually stand." I looked at him incredulously. "What… the fuck?" He just looked at me, waiting for me to finish. "I… you…" I looked out the window, for some reason this afternoon's events were just beginning to hit me. I opened the car door and said "Okay then, let's hang out."

Twenty minutes later, Blaine and I were kicked back on his deck, the sun had come out and it was a lot warmer so I was just wearing a sports bra and cotton shorts, him some basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. "I've never seen you dressed so casual." I observed. "You gonna tell me why you skipped glee?" He asked, ignoring my comment. "Fine, I'll tell you, but only because you've managed to be pleasant so far." I snapped. He looked at me, waiting. I decided to just cut to the chase. "Brittany dumped me." I said, tears pricking at my eyes. _Hell. No. I am NOT about to cry in front of him right now._ He didn't say anything about it at first, just looked at me. Then he patted my hand and disappeared into the house. He emerged ten seconds later with a tub of strawberry ice cream and two spoons. I laughed and said "How did you know strawberry ice cream is my weakness?" He flashed a grin at me and said "Strawberry ice cream fixes everything." "At least someone in this world is intelligent." Blaine smiled at me again, and I found myself smiling back. It was like it was contagious. He smiles, I smile, and vice versa. It was the first time we hung out, and we were already totally in sync. If I didn't enjoy his company so goddamned much (which I'd never admit to him), I would think it's creepy.

The next day after school I ended up giving him a ride to my house, since Mr. Schue had told us we were paired for the next assignment because we weren't at glee club. He must have not paired me and Brittany because he figured we wouldn't get any work done.

"So, partner," Blaine said conversationally. I rolled my eyes at him. "What song do you wanna do?" This week's assignment had been duets, obviously.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"Lovesong, Adele's version."

"Why?"

"'Cause we would kill it, duh!"

I just laughed and looked at him.

"Eyes on the road, San, I don't wanna die in this car."

I felt a tingling in my stomach when he I heard him call me that. It was a weird sensation. "Did you just call me San?"

"You don't like it?"

"No! I mean yes, I mean… fuck. Yes. I like it."

I looked over and that damned grin was on his face, and sure enough a smile slowly creeped upon mine. We drove the rest of the way singing along to the radio, sometimes extremely obnoxiously. A One Direction song came on, and we began singing/screaming the words out the window.

"BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE, THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED, BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL YOU DON'T KNO-O-OW, YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL"

After the song we were laughing hysterically. "I, fucking, hate, that, song" I gasped in between breaths. "Me too" We had finally stopped laughing once the car stopped, but once we looked at each other we burst into giggles again. "Okay c'mon, B, let's just get our song down and then we can do whatever the fuck we want."

"Did you just call me B?"

"You don't like it?" I mocked him.

He cocked his head to the right and looked at me for a minute. "I kinda love it, actually."

I smiled and winked at him before I got out of the car and walked up the driveway to my front door, not looking back. He would follow me.

Blaine's POV:

Santana lived in a two bedroom apartment, and only one of the rooms looked used.

"San, do you… do you live here alone?"

"Um," She paused for a moment. "Yeah."

"Why? Last I knew you were in Lima Heights. This is a pretty nice apartment; do you pay for it yourself?"

She sighed and said "Look, B. I wasn't having the best time at home, and I have a job. My grandmother pays for the part of the rent I can't afford."

_What could be so bad at home that she had to move out?_

We sat on her couch and she grabbed her laptop to look up the instrumental to lovesong.

I watched her open the laptop and turn it on, the light from the laptop illuminating her face.

_I can't believe Brittany broke up with her. I mean damn, if I wasn't gay I would waste no time trying to make her mine._

She looked up to see me watching her and smiled at me. Instantly, I felt the heat rush to my face.

_What the fuck? I'm supposed to be gay, and I'm not drunk this time._

"You got the hots for me, B?" She said with a wink.

"Maybe I do." I said, returning the wink and trying to keep my cool as my heart flip-flopped in my chest.

_What is happening to me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay, so it might seem like it's going a bit too fast with Blaine almost questioning his sexuality, and I hate when fics go super fast and the characters have some Jack and Rose Titanic sort of love. So bear with me, it'll get good, I promise! :) oh, and each new chapter begins in Santana's POV, unless it says otherwise, just FYI.

October

Blaine and I had become friends. Like, good friends. We're like those gay friends who are really touchy feely with each other, everyone in glee thinks it's really freaky, and Kurt fucking hates it. But it's awesome. And even though I would never say it out loud, I kinda love the little hobbit. I guess it's a good thing he already knows it.

One day we were hanging out after glee at my apartment, just chilling and watching a movie.

Blaine looked at me and said "Let's do something else, I'm bored."

"Blaine it's Friday night, let's go do something, well I don't know, fun? Puckerman's having a party tonight."

"Will there be alcohol?"

"It's Puck."

"I'm in" He grinned at me. I smiled back.

We got to Puck's house at about 9, there were about 50 or so people, and more pouring in. Once we entered, I saw Puck eyeing me from across the room._ Now I remember why I stopped going to Puck's parties. He tries to get in my pants every. fucking. time._ I mean sure, I had sex with him once or five times, but that doesn't mean he can just screw me any time he wants to.

"Fuck, let's go get something to drink." I grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him over to the table with all different types of booze on it. I grabbed a beer; I didn't want to get too sloppy. I looked over and saw Blaine looking at me. "What?"

"What are you running from?"

"Puckerman, I swear he tries to fuck me every time I come to one of these things."

I pulled him over to Puck's living room; all of the furniture had been pushed against the walls to make more room. I grabbed Blaine's free hand in my own and we began dancing.

We just danced and laughed for at least thirty minutes, and after 3 beers I was feeling a little tipsy. I started to sway, beer bottle in hand and Blaine caught me by my waist.

"Hey, San, let's go upstairs, you look like you could use a minute." He chuckled. I nodded and let him lead me up the stairs. I imagined what this looked like to other people, a gay guy and a lesbian going upstairs holding hands and laughed out loud.

"What are you laughing at?" "Nothing, B."

We got into one of the rooms and plopped down on the bed. I laid down on my back and Blaine sat on the edge, resting his hand on my bare knee.

"Santana, are you a lesbian?"

I shook my head, and then shrugged. "I don't think so, maybe I'm bi. I've never had feelings for a girl other than Brittany, maybe she was my gayception."

"Gayception?"

"My gay exception." He chuckled.

"What about you?" I asked. "You're one hundred percent gay, right?"

He threw his head back and laughed at me. "Hell no."

"But… but B you said… to Rachel… one hundred percent gay."

"I just said that because I didn't like her."

This time it was my turn to laugh. "I love you, B."

"Last time I checked, you were the weepy, hysterical drunk."

I looked at him and let out a short, squeaky laugh. "Whaaat?"

He just smiled and went to lay down next to me. "Hey, B. B. B."

"What?"

"We should slow dance. You know like dooodoodoodooooooo."

He gave me a weird look and said, "Why?"

"'Cause you're the sexiest motherfucking person on the planet, that's why!"

"O…kay…" "Wheeeee!"

I pulled him up and we began slow dancing the old fashioned way, him with one hand on my waist and holding my other hand.

I started singing the song "I'll Be Seeing You" by Billie Holiday, causing him to drop his head to my shoulder and laugh breathily into my neck, giving me chills. I just kept singing.

_I'll be seeing you_

_In all the old familiar places_

_That this heart of mine embraces_

_All day through…_

_In that small café;_

_The park across the way;_

_The children's carousel;_

_The chestnut trees;_

_The wishing well._

He lifted his head up and rested it on top of mine.

_I'll be seeing you_

_In every lovely summer's day._

_In everything that's light and gay_

_I'll always think of you that way._

I gave his hand a light squeeze.

_I'll find you in the morning sun_

_And when the night is new;_

_I'll be looking at the moon_

_But I'll be seeing you._

Blaine sighed contentedly.

_I'll be seeing you,_

_In every lovely summer's day_

_In everything that's light and gay_

_I'll always think of you that way_

_I'll find you in the morning sun_

_And when the night is new,_

_I'll be looking at the moon,_

_But I'll be seeing you._

We continued dancing slowly for about twenty seconds, not wanting to let our happy moment end. It wasn't necessarily a romantic moment for either of us, but it tied us together in some way. We both realized that it wasn't just some song, that both of us felt this way for eachother. We were bound together now, and wherever we end up, as friends or more, we'll be seeing eachother.

December

"Get off me!" Blaine yelled at me.

"I'll get off as soon as you tell me what the hell you want."

"I don't need a Christmas gift!" I rolled my eyes. _Why does he have to be so gentlemanly all the time?_

"B, I'm getting you one whether you like it or not so it would be appreciated if you just help me out."

"I'll tell you something I want if you get off of me!"

I sighed and got up from the position I had pinned him in on his bedroom floor; he popped up immediately, instantly more cheerful.

"So…?" I asked.

"So what?"

"So what do you want?" Jeez, he has the attention span of a hamster sometimes.

"Oh, yeah that." He pursed his lips for a moment. "I guess you could get me like, a shirt or something? Oooh! A bowtie! I need a yellow one."

_Sometimes I think he's begging me to make fun of him._

Before I could voice this, he said "What about you? What do you want?"

I thought for a minute, before it dawned on me. A wicked smile crept across my face as a terrified look came upon his.

"I know exactly what I want..." I trailed off, walking in a slow circle around him. "I want you to stop wearing hair gel."

"But Sannn, I look like a caveman without hair gel."

"No you don't, I've seen you. It makes you look hot." By this point we had both professed our mutual physical attraction towards each other. This didn't prevent him from blushing a light pink and smile slightly at the floor. I took this opportunity to weasel my idea into his brain. I walked up to stand in front of him and put my finger under his chin to lift his head from its position to look him in the eyes. He was a few inches taller than me, so I barely had to lift his head an inch before I caught his gaze.

I moved my hand from under his chin to the side of his face, slowly trailing my hand up until it grazed his hair, and then brought it back down to rest on his shoulder.

"Blaine, trust me you look fucking gorgeous with your hair all curly. Plus, you gotta give them bitches something to hold onto." We both looked at eachother, a battle of wills. Stare intensely, or laugh?

We laughed.

**A/N:** That felt really long writing it, but I guess we'll see. I really liked this chapter for some reason, keep reviewing please, I'm open to suggestions, and credit will be given if I have an idea derived from one of the reviews! xoxo, elle :)


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine's POV

"Blaine, trust me you look fucking gorgeous with your hair all curly. Plus, you gotta give them bitches something to hold onto." I burst into laughter. Despite the fact that Santana touching me at all makes me weak in the knees, I couldn't help it.

Of course I knew it was weird to be attracted to Santana. Before her, I had never seen a girl that way, _ever._ But ever since we had become friends, it's like she turned on a light in my head that I never knew existed. I actually find myself checking _girls_ out. I guess once I figured out that I liked boys I assumed I was 100% gay. It was kind of ignorant of me, when I think about it. Love is a person, not a gender. I'm gonna have to write that down.

"Blaine? Blaaaaaine. Blaaaaaaaaaaine. Blaine!" Santana smacked my face lightly.

"Whaaa..?"

"You were totally zoned out."

"Oops…" _I need to work on that._

She ruffled my hair a little, freeing some of the curls from their gelled state.

Santana's POV

After we calmed down from our laughter, Blaine totally zoned. And when I say totally, I mean _totally._ No response. He could be a vegetable for all I know. So I did what any rational person would do. I hit him on the face.

When he finally came out of his weird trance, he was still out of it. Conscious, but out of it.

"Whaaa…?"

"You were totally zoned out."

"Oops…" He reached to rub the back of his neck nervously.

I just smiled and ruffled his hair to free some of his curls.

I opened my locker to get my Chemistry textbook when Blaine walked up.

"Hey, B. What's up?"

He didn't say anything at first, just rested his hand on the small of my back. With the way we're always hugging and holding hands at school, people would think we were dating if they didn't think we were both gay.

I looked over at him and saw that he was looking down, trying to avoid making eye contact.

"B? You okay?"

"So, um, valentine's day is in like a week…"

"Yeah…?"

He moved his other hand from behind his back and held out a rose to me, smiling. "Will you be my valentine?"

I took the rose and threw my arms around his neck. "Of course, Blaine! You didn't have to get me a rose or anything, I would've said yes, you're like the best friend ever and I'd be your valentine every fucking day if you wanted… shit. I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"Yeah, just a little." He said, pulling himself away from my embrace. He held out his arm for me. "Shall we go m'lady?" I laughed and linked my arm through his and he walked me to class. I sat all through chem just staring at the rose on my desk, not caring that I had forgotten my textbook.

After chem, I walked out to find a rainbow monster waiting for me.

"What the hell is that, Santana?" Kurt asked, pointing at the rose I was clutching in my hand.

"A rose?"

"Who gave it to you?"

"What do you care, pretty pretty princess?" Not my best, but I wasn't in a particularly bitchy mood today.

"Is it from Blaine?"

"Look, you guys broke up months ago, get over it. You have no right to storm up here and be a prissy bitch about the fact that Blaine gave me a flower, so drop it."

He just looked at me, his expression emotionless.

"I think he likes you."

"What?"

"Blaine. I think he likes you. I've always suspected that he had a thing for girls, ever since the Rachel Berry drunken kiss incident. Just promise me that you won't hurt him, okay?"

I nodded and walked quickly the other way. Blaine and I were planning to go get ice cream after school; we didn't feel like going to glee since we knew we weren't performing today.

I turned the corner to go to Blaine's locker, to see him not there. I walked down to his parking spot, it was gone. He was my ride. Before I knew what I was doing, I was dialing his number into my phone furiously.

"San I'm so sorry I-"

"What the fuck, Blaine?"

"I… I needed to get out of there. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Blaine I don't have a ride."

"I'll come get you."

"Why leave if you were just gonna come back?"

"I'll explain when I see you; I'll be there in five minutes."

I hung up viciously and looked at the time. If he wasn't here in five minutes, I was gone.

Four minutes later, Blaine pulled up in front of the school. I got in the car and glared at him, waiting for an explanation.

He just started driving, and after two minutes of silence I said "I'm still waiting for an explanation."

"You'll get one; I promise. Just hold on."

He pulled up to an empty playground. He got out of the car and walked over to my side, opening the door for me. I climbed out, letting him grab my hand and pull me to the swings. Now I know what he's doing. I thought back to about a month or so ago, when we were just talking about random things while drinking hot cocoa to warm up from being outside in the snow.

"_I love hot chocolate;" He had said. "I swear it makes everything right in the world. It has superpowers. I bet it can fly. I bet it can make ME fly!"_

"_Everyone knows the only way you can fly is on a swing set; duh, Blaine."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_It's just common knowledge. When I was a kid I'd always go out to my swing set when I was upset and clear my mind. Works like a charm, every time." _

"_Why don't you do it anymore?"_

"_I don't have a swing set."_

I came back from my flashback and sat on a swing. He sat next to me. It was pretty warm for February, about 50 degrees. It was still chilly, though. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep warm. Blaine saw this and offered me his jacket, which I refused. I was still too mad at him. He got up and put his jacket around my shoulders.

"So you ready to explain?" I asked.

"Look, something you said when I asked you to be my valentine really got to me." I just looked at him, waiting. "You said… you said 'you're like the best friend ever.' Is that really all you see me as? As 'the best friend ever'?"

I slowly shook my head, no. Of course not. If I didn't have any self control I would've pounced on Blaine long ago.

He stood up, taking my hand to pull me up with him. He stood in front of me, taking both my hands in his.

"Look, San, I know we're the weirdest match in the history of matches, but this works. I don't know how, but it does. When I see you my heart races, when you touch me my palms get sweaty and I get weak in the knees."

I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath at how cheesy he was being.

"No, I'm being serious. I know it's unbearably cheesy, but it's true."

"Not _unbearably _cheesy; it's about the perfect amount of cheese."

He looked at me for a second with a half smile on his face; he seemed to be making a decision. I looked him in the eyes and tried to convey my feelings to him. That I want him, every part of him. That I might even, dare I say, _love_ him.

His face broke out into a broad grin as he quickly made his decision. He put one hand behind my neck and pulled my face to his, putting the other hand on my waist. I had seen it coming, yet I was completely in shock. It took me a couple seconds to kiss back, but once I was I threw my arms around his neck as he moved the hand he had on the back of my head down to my hip.

The kiss lasted for a matter of ten seconds, but it was still the best kiss of my life.

He pulled away slightly and pulled me into an embrace, murmuring in my ear; "That was definitely worth waiting for." I just tightened my arms around his neck, holding him closer.


	4. Chapter 4

February 12th

Santana's POV

Ever since the kiss four days ago, Blaine and I had begun to shift into a new sort of relationship. He wasn't technically my boyfriend and I wasn't technically his girlfriend, but we were… involved, I guess? We had this unspoken agreement where we had the right to date someone else, but we both knew neither of us would. To be honest, I was surprised and disappointed when he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend right away. My guess is he's probably planning something for Valentine's Day. _That kid's a hopeless romantic._ I thought as I turned down the hall to see him standing at my locker before the first bell, as always.

Blaine's POV

I stood by Santana's locker as usual, waiting for her to arrive. She always got to school a couple minutes after me. I looked up to see her round the corner; she seemed to be in deep thought.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" I asked as she walked forward to hug me.

"You."

I felt the blush I knew so well creep up to my face and saw her give a knowing smile. Of course she knows what she does to me. Thinking about it just makes me blush more.

She opened her locker and grabbed a folder. She seemed distracted today. Distant.

"Are you okay, San?" I asked, grabbing her hand and playing with her fingers.

"Yeah, just tired," She sighed, closing her locker. I shrugged and walked with her, dropping her hand hesitantly. Of course I wanted to hold her hand and show her off to the world as mine, but I had to do this right. Sure, she'll be confused for the next two days but it'll be worth it.

Ever since the kiss, I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. And sure, we've kissed since then, but just pecks to say goodbye. Still, I feel lucky to be kissing her at all. It was so scary at first, not knowing what I was feeling for her. It wasn't bad as realizing what I felt for boys, but still. It was an entirely new feeling. That combined with the fact that I was still recovering from Kurt and I's breakup kept me from making a move earlier.

_Four months earlier_

"_Kurt, I don't understand." What did he mean, he 'did something'?_

"_Oh god, Blaine, you'll hate me."_

"_Kurt, whatever it is, we can get through it together. I love you."_

"_I… I was at Rachel's party last night and Chandler was there… and... and…"_

_I got up and walked away. I didn't need to know more than I already did._

"_Blaine, please! It was a mistake!"_

"_We're over, Kurt." I walked out the front door of his house and began driving home, crying the way there._

It all seemed so long ago now. If it hadn't been for Santana, I wouldn't have gotten over it as fast as I did. It's funny how the right person at the right time can make everything better. And the weird thing is, she was so good at fixing me, even though she didn't even know why we broke up.

Last period

The bell rang and I began to make my way down the stairs to walk to Santana's car; she was my ride today.

Walking towards the car, I saw Santana in the driver's seat. _Huh. That's weird. I usually get here before her._

Once I got closer to the car, I saw that she had been crying, and started running towards the door. The car wasn't locked, so I got in.

She just looked at me and started crying again, so I pulled her close to me in an embrace.

"Shhh, it's okay, baby."

She stopped crying and lifted her head up to look at me.

"Do you really care about me, Blaine?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it."

"Yes! Of course I do, San. What's this about?"

She looked at me, sadness painted across her face. "It's… it's just something Brittany said to me before last period. It was innocent on her part; really, it just got to me for some reason."

"What did she say to you?"

"She came up to me and told me she missed me and wanted me back. When I told her no, she… I mean I guess she was sad? But she started talking about you and she said some things that really got under my skin."

_God, why can't she just tell me?_

But then I looked at her. I _really_ looked at her. I saw the despair written on her face, begging me to just drop it, and I had to make her better. I couldn't stand one more fucking second of it.

I placed me hands on the sides of her face and kissed her. I could taste her tears on my lips and feel her hands shaking as she wound them around my torso, but I didn't care. I didn't care that all the people in the parking lot could see us, I didn't care that we weren't _technically_ together yet, I didn't care that we were in a cramped car, it was just me and her in this moment.

We pulled apart and she smiled at me. "Thanks, B." She said before putting the key in the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot.

One hour earlier, Santana's POV

I was walking to last period, US History, when I felt someone tap my shoulder from behind me.

It was Brittany.

"Uh… Hi, Brittany."

"Santana I want you back."

"What?" _She could NOT be serious right now._

"Breaking up with you was the worst mistake of my life. Please, give me another chance."

_How many times have I dreamed of this moment? How many times have I laid awake in bed at night, hoping she would call me and tell me she wanted me, that she loved me? Too many times. _

"No."

"Wha… what?"

"No, Brittany. I wasted too much time on you, and I won't let you hurt me again. I deserve someone who will always be there for me. And that isn't you."

"Who is it?" She sneered angrily. "Is it Blaine?"

"Don't do this, Brittany."

"He doesn't even like you! He's _gay,_ Santana. He will _never_ love you like I did!"

She stormed away angrily, drawing some attention to herself. I just stood there, shocked. She had just voiced the doubts I've always had in the back of my head.

_What if Blaine is just confused?_

_What if you're his 'experiment'?_

_What if he doesn't really love you?_

_For all I knew, he could walk up to me any day and say "I'm gay, Santana." Maybe that's why he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend. And here I was, thinking he was planning some extra-special Valentine's Day surprise._

I stormed down the hall and out the front door, not letting myself cry until I got into my car.

_How could I be so stupid?_

After who knows how long of crying, I heard someone get in the car. It was Blaine.

I looked at him and began crying again, and he hugged me.

"Shhh, it's okay, baby."

_Baby. He called me 'baby'._

He asked me what happened, and I told him. Well, not really; I left out what Brittany had said about him. And then suddenly, he kissed me.

It wasn't like our first kiss at the park. Or the very few kisses we've shared since then. It was passionate. It was _real._

"Thanks, B." I said before pulling out of the parking lot and driving towards my apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! So first off I wanna thank anyone who clicked on this and anyone who reviewed it, this is my first fanfic so it means a lot!:) Please continue to read and review, there's more to come! - Elle**

As I was driving to my apartment, I felt Blaine looking at me. No, _staring_ at me. I didn't dare look at him, I knew he still had questions. But by the time we pulled up to the second light, I couldn't help it anymore.

"What are you staring at?" I finally looked at him, my voice an octave higher from the nervousness I was beginning to drown in.

"You," He said dreamily, seeming almost in a daze.

"Yes, I know that Blaine. Why?" I asked, beginning to get annoyed. He knew what I meant.

"Let's just get to your apartment." He replied, patting my hand and looking out the window.

_He is so weird sometimes._

Then I noticed it. Looking over at him, I realized something.

_He's not wearing hair gel._

My mouth turned into a huge smile and I began bouncing in my seat, hardly being able to contain myself. I let out a fangirlish squeal, which caused Blaine to jump.

"Jesus Christ, what?" He looked genuinely frightened. "You aren't wearing hair gel!" I yelled and grinned goofily at him. He burst into laughter. "You just noticed this now?"

I looked back at the road embarrassed for my outburst, but still smiling. Thankfully, I was pulling into my apartment and searching my keychain for the right key, which gave me an out while getting out of the car and walking towards the door.

I risked a glance back at Blaine, who was following a couple feet behind me and still evidently amused.

He was wearing bright red skinny jeans that no one but him could pull off and a black shirt with a signature bowtie. I had to admit, the way that shirt stretched over his chest was pretty damn sexy.

We walked up the stairs to my front door in silence. I could feel Blaine standing close behind me as I unlocked and opened the door. I put my keys on the table as I do every day.

"Do you want anything to drink?" _Why am I being so formal? This is like a second home to Blaine now, we both know he can help himself to anything he wants._

Nevertheless, I opened the refrigerator door and kept talking. "I have water, Pepsi-"

"Santana."

-", lemonade…" I trailed off, my voice too quiet to hear by the end of my sentence. He just looked at me.

I stared back, gathering the courage to find words. _What is wrong with me? I can always talk to Blaine. About anything. I'm going soft, oh god._

This thought gave me the motivation to speak. "Yes?"

He walked towards me slowly, gently touching my arm. He seemed… concerned. "Are you alright?"

_Might as well come out with it._ "Blaine, something has been bothering me since that day at the park." He intertwined his fingers with mine and nodded, urging me to go on. It felt like my stomach was about to fall out my butt, but it was too late now. "If I'm being honest right now… After we kissed I… I thought you were going to ask me to be your girlfriend." I finally met his gaze, and I saw the look in his eyes. I recognized it. _Pity._ He felt sorry for me. Oh god, I should have known.

"Fuck." My hand flew to my mouth. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm sorry. Oh, god." I sat on the edge of my couch and put my face in my hands.

_Of course he didn't like me that way. He was confused, I was his experiment._ The very thought brought tears to my eyes.

Blaine's POV

I watched Santana dart to the couch and bury her face in her hands. I wanted to go to her, to comfort her, to hold her, but I was frozen. _She thinks I don't want her._

What an absurd idea. I can't think of ever _not _wanting her. If the situation had been different, it might even be funny to think of such a thing.

God, if only she knew. If only she knew just how much she meant to me, how I would do or give anything to be with her. But how would she know, if I don't show her? Anyone might assume what she is if they were in her position, and I just expected her to go along with it. How idiotic.

It was then that I realized I had been standing there like a zombie, staring for the past two minutes. If I didn't act soon, it would be too late.

I walked over to Santana and kneeled down in front of her, placing my hand on her knee. "Hey."

"Hi" She replied quietly, her voice muffled by her hands.

"We seemed to be having a misunderstanding." Her head snapped up at my words, and I could see the tears in her eyes. "Wh…what?"

"You seem to think I don't want you to be my girlfriend." Her head tilted to the side as she stared at me. She seemed to be genuinely confused. "That's because you don't," She said, looking down. "I see that now. I'm sorry."

This time, I couldn't help but laugh under my breath. _How could she not understand?_

She looked at me, appalled. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

I smiled at her again, and she just became more furious. "I'm not going to sit here and pour my heart out to you just to have you laugh at me!" She snapped, standing up and pacing across the room. "Jesus, Blaine! I know it was stupid of me but you don't have to _laugh,_ jeez!"

I walked up and stood in front of her, putting my hands on her shoulders. "Santana." She just kept on ranting.

"I mean, who do you think you are? Laughing at me for telling you how I feel? Why would yo-" "SANTANA!" I yelled. Her mouth clamped shut and she looked at me.

"Okay, I'm gonna make this as short and to the point as I possibly can. _I want you_, Santana. I've never wanted anything in my life as much as I want you. The only reason I didn't immediately ask you to be my girlfriend is because I wanted it to be perfect, because that's what you deserve." She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "But I realize now, it doesn't have to be a huge production, because all that matters is you and me. Mostly you." By this time she was smiling at me. "San, if there is one promise I can make to you, it's that I will be the best boyfriend you have ever had and will ever have, and that I will be around as long as you want me."

I put my hands on both sides of her face and kissed her, and she lifted her hands to my neck. I kissed down her face to her jaw, down to her neck, and back up. "Blaine," She murmured between kisses. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her bedroom, pushing me onto the bed and taking control of the situation. She crawled on top of me and kissed me neck. I closed my eyes, getting lost in the feeling of her lips on my skin and her hands in my hair.

We made out for a little while, before I stole a glance at the clock and realized I had to be home.

"Santana, I" She placed a lingering kiss on my lips, temporarily clearing my mind. I shook my head vigorously and continued. "I have to go." She pouted and got off, pulling me up with her.

We walked towards the door, our hands intertwined. Before leaving, I wrapped me arms around her waist and she put hers around my neck, holding me close. "Oh I almost forgot," She looked at me questioningly. I put both of her hands in mine. "Santana Lopez, will you be my girlfriend?" She gave me a dorky grin and laugh. "Yes, Blaine Anderson, I will be your girlfriend." I pulled her once more, placing a soft kiss on her lips before I walked out the door.


End file.
